


Hot Chocolate and a Cake

by broody_ish



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Joana owns a bookshop, and stuff, birthday fic, bookshop au, cris wants a book, it's cris' birthday, smirking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broody_ish/pseuds/broody_ish
Summary: It's Cris' birthday and she can't even throw a party because she needs the damn book Pedro assigned her to read. However, the hot girl working there might make up for it.Bookshop AU x Birthday ficPrompt from Anon on Tumblr (MishMash prompts)





	Hot Chocolate and a Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. Anon, if you're reading this, I'M SORRY FOR HAVING KEPT YOU WAITING FOR SO LONG! Life was kinda hard and had a breakdown while writing this *facepalm*. But I'm all good now and I even told my crush how I feel and she didn't reject me. I FEEL ALIVE!  
> So, enjoy this ficlet and if you wanna leave me some requests, my ask box is always open!

“What am I even doing in here?” 

Cris was crouched on the floor of a library that had definetely seen better days and she was looking for a book. Correction, she was staring at the books with no idea of what she was looking for. She kept rummaging through the shelves, trying not to make a mess. She didn't want to ruin the books and most important she didn't want to anger the owner.  
Cris imagined him to be some 80-something year old bald guy, with ridiculous glasses and a wooden cane, ready to reprimand 'these young punks'. Although he must've had a great taste in hiring people because the girl at the cash register was stupidly hot.

Joana, on the other hand, was having way too much fun in watching that poor girl wandering aimlessly around the shop. She seemed to be looking for something, but either she couldn't find it or she didn't know what to look for. By the mess she was making, Joana was inclined for the latter.  
She closed the book she was reading and made her way to the girl, checking her out. She was beautiful.  
“Hey, can I help you? It looks like you've never set foot in a library before,” Joana chuckled and offered her hand out. “I'm Joana, nice to meet ya.”

Cris, glaring at Joana, took her hand and stood up, squaring her shoulders.  
“It's not my first time in a library,” she all but sneered, dropping the hand as if it were a burning coal. Crossing her arms, Cris rolled her eyes and asked for a particular book she had to read for class, all under Joana's amused gaze.

“Dangerous Liasons? That's one good book you gotta read. I should have one copy in the back, if you would be so kind to wait for me, beautiful.” Smirking at her, Joana did a mock curtsy, slowly retreating in the back of the library.

Cris, on the other hand, was burning hot. Her cheeks were. Well, not only her cheeks. She wasn't unnaffected by this girl and she would've loved get to know her more.  
She face-palmed herself. Since when did she want to get to know people more? She hooked up with people. She didn't do feelings.

“Hey, you okay? You got a serious case of burning cheeks there, beautiful.” Joana came back with a dusty book in her hands, and this time with a kind smile on her lips. Although she was considering calling the maintenance to fix the radiators. It got cold in the library and though she usually didn't care for it, she couldn't have her costumers getting sick.  
“What about I get you a hot chocolate and you tell me your name? Unless you don't mind me calling you beautiful,” she winked at the girl from behind the counter.

Cris smiled too, mentally flipping off the voice inside her head telling her that this wasn't her, and was about to reply when her mobile rang. “Oh, for fuck's sake, let me the fuck be!”

Joana snorted at the swearing. She sure as hell didn't imagine such a sailor's mouth on a so gracious girl, but she guessed she shouldn't have judged the book by its cover, ironically enough.  
She tried to keep herself busy while the girl spoke on the phone, although she couldn't help but to hear that conversation. 

“Thank you, Hugo.”

“No, don't worry. Seriously, I'm not in the mood. My mum's becoming a pain in the ass and if I don't pass this exam... God, she'll get even worse.”

“Yeah, I know, but I really can't. Thanks though, you guys have fun! Don't do anything I would do!”

Joana got up from the desk she was perched on, doodling on a piece of paper she found behind the register. She hid it in her pockets and used the pencil to tie her hair up.  
“Everything alright? Not to pry, but you really looked bummed out by this... Hugo.”

“Yeah, no... It's like. He's inviting me to a party, 'cause today's my birthday-”

“Happy birthday, beautiful!”

Cris laughed, “Yeah, not necessary. So, he wants me to go with him to this party because he likes me,” in the meantime she had reached for her purse, too caught up with her tale to realise Joana had already wrapped up the book in a gift package. 

The wrapping paper was very Christmas like, but Joana figured it would have to do. It was endearing watching the girl speak. The way her lips moved, so red and so soft by the way they looked. Her eyes, big and super expressive, blue and at the same time crystal clear. The small nose, with a slight curve upwards. And the way she acted, so animated, as if she was telling some kind of crazy story, which could have as well been, Joana realised. 

“Yeah, well, I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this! I'm sure you don't give a damn, so here's your money, keep the change and thanks a lot!”

“What? No, this is a gift. It's your birthday, after all. So no need to pay or anything. But, if I remember correctly, I told you I would get you a hot chocolate and sine it's your birthday I think we can even get a birthday cake. What do you say?”

Blushing even harder, Cris tried to play it cool, “A hot chocolate and some cake wouldn't make me like you any more, you know? You gotta work a bit harder for that, I'm afraid.”

“Then I will,” Joana kissed her hand, “Milady.”


End file.
